Even Gods Aren't Perfect
by ShadowPrincess-Shekailaia
Summary: A human is smart. Humanity is stupid, and I'll prove that to you right now... Even gods have their specific flaws that keep them from achieving perfection. Originally written for Challenge 2 of House: Last Author Standing, prompt was 'Human'.


**Even Gods Aren't Perfect**

**Hu-man-it-y: n. 1.** The quality or state of being humane (kind or generous behavior)  
**2.** The totality of human beings. The human race.

**Hu-man: n.** A man.

_Society defines humanity as imperfect, limited in some way, and humans fall under that same category; flawed. There is no possibility that the human race can achieve perfection, though they strive all their lives, secretly believing that there's a small chance they could._

However, there are those whose minds are able to comprehend more than the average person, separated from typical society by their broad wisdom and knowledge. They know that there is no way to reach the strange concept of 'perfection', therefore, live their lives with a satisfaction that they are as well off as they can be, given the present circumstances. Those few will tell you that humanity is stupid.

A human is smart. Humanity is stupid, and I will prove that to you right now…

"Excuse me for a moment." House heard the muffled voice through the door before it opened, revealing Wilson, a mildly annoyed expression on his face and hands on hips.

"This could've waited five minutes, and what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in the clinic?" Wilson asked, the peeved tone evident in his voice. House concluded that the patient was terminal, but didn't comment on it, choosing instead to raise his hands, gesturing to the surrounding area.

"It's a nice day outside," House replied, looking around at the area below. As he saw Wilson's raised eyebrow, he spoke again.

"It also buys me a few minutes from the clinic," he added. Wilson sighed, dropping his arms and instead leaning on the stone wall that separated him from a four-story free fall. Glancing over the edge, he saw the pinprick people bustling about in their daily routine.

"You owe her, you know," Wilson said after a moment, glancing back to House, who was also looking down at the activity below. House rolled his eyes, eventually turning back to Wilson.

"She thinks that if she exposes me to more people, I'll change my opinion of them, become more _humane_ toward them. She's wrong. My opinion of people is irrelevant. Nothing I do is going to change what everyone else does."

Wilson sighed. When House started ranting about this, it was better to just go along with it rather than try to stop it. Something must have really been bothering him, but Wilson didn't comment, deciding to just balance himself on the wall, looking to House for his next words.

"So what are you going to do, hang out here all day? I can't stay forever, I've got patients, you've got patients, and Cuddy will be on the warpath soon enough," Wilson added. House's gaze was still set on the below landscape, fiddling with the rock wall and throwing pebbles randomly.

"Humanity is idiotic. People refuse to take the knowledge given to them. They observe the obvious, but never learn from it and pay dearly through stupidity. A kid came through, her baby brother couldn't talk or eat, and was only crying. A paintbrush was tucked behind her ear and there was dried glue on her hands. Turns out the baby got a hold of the glue she was using for her project and ate it. Tongue was stuck to the bottom of the boy's mouth," House explained, ignoring Wilson. "It only proves my point. Give the kid some water, and there, cured. If she had done her job and actually _watched_ the kid, they wouldn't have needed to waste my time." Wilson sighed, looking to his office to see his current patient sitting patiently, waiting for him to come back in and give the negative prognosis.

"I have to get back to work, House. Find another hiding spot, Cuddy's bound to be up here any minute," he said, turning back to his office door. Through the reflection in the glass he saw House lift himself from the wall and grab his cane.

"That's another weakness of humanity, their mortality. They can try to deny it all they want, but everybody lies and everybody dies. Go tell your patient she's dying," House said, limping through his own door with a haste that said that he had somewhere important to go. Wilson shook his head, opening his own door and walking through.

House may have been a god among mortals, but he had to admit that he was at least partially human as well.

**Fin**


End file.
